Concrete components are known in various shapes and sizes. In the past, concrete was substantially only used for the manufacture of structures, more specifically of buildings or bridges. However, over time, the scope of application of concrete has been expanded. Thus, it is known to manufacture machine beds out of concrete. Such machine beds for example are no longer produced from conventional concrete, used more specifically in the past in the building industry, but from special concrete and here more specifically from UHPC concrete mixes. Such ultrahigh performance concretes are characterized amongst others in that the components manufactured from them have substantially smaller dimensions while achieving the same strength value as with conventional concretes. As has already been explained, this makes it possible to use such concretes not only for building structures but also for components having a very complex structure.
Pouring concrete into a mold to form it is known. However, such molds are disadvantageous in that depending on the complexity of the component to be cast, the molds become enormously expensive. This is due to the fact that just as in plastic injection molding, it is necessary to provide molds with slide bars. However, manufacturing special molds for corresponding components implies manufacturing a considerable number of parts, due to the considerable cost of molding with the special mold, because otherwise such a mold could not be amortized.